bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tarakava
The Tarakava are stealthy, reptilian Rahi. History ]] Tarakava were created by the Makuta from blends of viruses in vats of Liquid Protodermis. They were to be among the Rahi that would populate the Matoran Universe. On Metru Nui, Tarakava patrolled the seas around Ga-Metru, hunting fish to their pleasure. After Makuta Teridax caused the Great Cataclysm, disturbing undersea Tarakava nests, members of this species became dangerously active, many fleeing to the island of Mata Nui, where they were soon placed under the control of Teridax. He used them to prevent the villagers of Ga-Koro from constructing their huts. Soon after the coming of the Toa Mata, Teridax had a Tarakava sink one of the huts in Ga-Koro, trapping many of the Matoran and Turaga Nokama inside. Macku escaped and sought help from Takua, who managed to raise the hut. The giant lizard attacked the village, but was defeated by Toa Gali, losing its infected mask in the process. Without Teridax's influence, the creature was much more docile, and was nursed back to health by Kotu. While exploring the waters of Mata Nui, another Tarakava attacked Gali. The Toa of Water managed to trick the infected lizard Rahi into a cave and then covered the entrance with rocks to block its exit. After Gali had retrieved her Miru from the cliffs, more Tarakava attacked her, in conjunction with Nui-Jaga. Tahu dispatched the scorpions, while Gali took on the lizards. One Tarakava downed her with its powerful limbs, and she landed in the water. These Tarakava fled while Tahu rescued Gali. Teridax later marshaled several Tarakava to attack the Toa Mata during their meeting, but these were defeated by Tahu and Pohatu. Later, while the Toa Mata were underground, attempting to reach Teridax, Tarakava assaulted the Kini-Nui along with other Rahi. These were repelled by the Matoran Military, and eventually retreated. Teridax released his hold over them after his defeat, and the Tarakava returned to the waters around Ga-Wahi. The Tarakava did their best to avoid the Bohrok, and later retreated back to Metru Nui's waters when the Toa Nuva released the Bohrok to cleanse the island. Two-Headed Tarakava An extremely irritable variant of the Tarakava with two heads once lived off the coast of Ga-Metru and attacked two Ga-Matoran and their fishing boat. The boat was completely obliterated, although the Matoran escaped. The Rahi was soon after captured and placed in a Sub-Level within the Onu-Metru Archives, being immune to Stasis. During their search for the Onu-Metru Great Disk, Toa Metru Whenua and Toa Metru Nuju found themselves searching near the Rahi's cell. Nuju, against Whenua's orders, went inside the cell and found the tank the beast was held inside. Nuju tapped the glass, angering the Tarakava, who began thrashing it's body against the glass, succeeding in cracking it, although Nuju sealed it with his Ice powers. Whenua then found Nuju, and scolded him for defying him. Abilities & Traits A Tarakava's primary hunting method is to lurk just below the water, stalking their prey, and then stun their victim with blows from their powerful forelimbs. Their ideal prey consists of non-aquatic Rahi such as large land-dwelling Rahi obtaining a drink from the shore or several varieties of seabird, although under certain situations they have been known to attack Matoran. Tarakava usually hunt in pairs. Tarakava can stay underwater for long periods of time and are powerful enough to capsize large watercraft. However, they usually will not pursue prey into deeper waters due to the presence of Rahi that prey on Tarakava, such as Takea. Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' (First Appearance of Two-Headed Tarakava) *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See Also *Sand Tarakava *Tarakava Nui External Links *Tarakava Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi